


Secret

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [46]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cheating, F/F, How Do I Tag, idek, what is this, who the fuck knows, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: It's not that Thomas isn't nice (at first)It's just that Cathy is so gay it actually hurts.What makes this situation so terrible is the fact that she totally has a huge crush on Jane.Jane Seymour.Thomas' sister.Who she'll be seeing every day now.Yay.
Relationships: Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour, Catherine Parr/Thomas Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Secret

It’s not that Thomas isn’t nice. It’s that Cathy is so gay it actually hurts. He’s nice in the beginning at least, once they’re dating her turns into a completely different person. Her parents are the ones that made her say yes in the first place.

The reason why this is extra, extra terrible is because she actually likes Jane.

His sister.

Who she’ll be seeing everyday now.

Yay.

______________

When Jane shows up randomly when Thomas isn’t home Cathy wants to both squeal and sink into an invisible hole and never come out.

She smiles and waves, they talk about the weather then after a few horrifying minutes of talking about the weather they both admit that it’s a terrible topic and they know each other enough to not talk about the damn weather.

Then they watch a movie together and at the end Jane turns and looks at Cathy with an unreadable face. When Cathy turns to meet her eyes, Jane leans forward and kisses her. Cathy gasps in surprise and kisses back immediately and takes a few minutes (hours) for them to pull away and realize just how bad that actually is.

“Uh oh.” Jane whispers, holding a hand to her lips.

Uh oh is right.

Uh oh because you’re in love with your boyfriend's sister.

Uh oh you are so going to die when your parents find out.

Uh oh.

__________________

The mistake slowly snowballs into a full blown affair, which is a disaster in itself because eventually he’s going to find out. He can’t possibly be that oblivious.

He is, and Cathy knows it’s wrong to laugh but literally how can he not see it?

______________________

Jane visits every Tuesday and Thursday, it’s when Thomas has to stay longer at work.

Every Tuesday and Thursday they sit on the couch and watch a movie, then depending on the time they make out, and as of recently then they head to the bedroom. Cathy’s V-card was supposed to be given to Thomas, but instead she loses it to Jane.

While laying together Cathy snuggles closer to her, at this point feeling no guilt over cheating on him because he kind of sucks. (Jane agrees) Jane rubs her arm softly, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“I’ve got to go soon.”   
  


“Alright, see you Thursday?”   
  


“You know it my night owl.”

“Bye.”

“Bye, love you.”

When Cathy’s fully dressed she realizes what Jane said. And then she realizes that the affair has gotten out of hand, because at this point Thomas is the other person. Jane is the main love. Cathy loves her back. Cathy loves Jane Seymour.

Cathy is definitely going to die.

_______________________

She doesn’t die until two weeks later when he comes home early to find his girlfriend and his sister lip locked on the couch. It’s not a very good day to say the least. Jane is kicked out and Cathy is left alone with a seething Seymour, which is never a good thing.

Hours later she limps out, heavily injured and walks to the street. Once she’s outside she calls Jane and asks her to pick her up. Jane, without hesitation, drives over. When she sees Cathy, bruised and limping she almost goes inside and beats the shit out of her brother.

Instead she helps her into the car and takes her back to her place. 

________________________

Cathy doesn’t register her parents phone call.

She doesn’t register their screams of outrage because she’s gay, and has been since the dawn of time.

What she does register is them disowning her.

They hang up with those final words, and Cathy breaks down, feeling all of it crash down on her so suddenly. Jane rushes to her side immediately and calms her down.

“I love you.” Cathy sniffles.

“I love you too.”

______________________

It sort of just happened.

  
They were living together.

One day Cathy looked up from her book and realized she was living with Jane, and had been for the last three months. How she didn’t realize it she didn’t know. She remembers going shopping for another bookcase because Cathy’s collection was extensive to say the least, but even then she didn’t realize they lived together.

When she brings it up with Jane, she says that she thought Cathy knew. Then laughed at her for a few minutes, while Cathy pouted in the living room.

“So rude!”

“But you love me anyways!”

“Don’t use the facts against me.”

Jane laughs from the kitchen, making Cathy smile in pure delight. She was glad that she wasn’t with him anymore, but that didn’t mean the news to come would be any better.

_________________________

“I’m sorry what?”

“He’s dead. Your brother is dead.”

Jane stared at Cathy in disbelief.

“No.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

“No!”

________________________

It takes a while before Jane smiles again, the smile that Cathy loves so dearly. But when she does everything is right in the world. Somehow Cathy has gained the approval of the Seymours and well - it’s a nice bonus.

Jane would’ve stayed with her anyways even without it.

Things are good, things are great in fact.

Cathy is happy, really happy, and Jane is perfect per usual.

Everything is how it should be.


End file.
